


In the Face of Fury...

by AllHallowsEve



Series: Wincest Colored Glasses [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, Guilt, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Longing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rage, Sadness, The Colt (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform, a little bit of BAMF Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: John shows up unexpectedly along with some hungry vampires.  The boys find a way to stand together in the face of both.Episode 20 viewed through Wincest colored glasses.





	In the Face of Fury...

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved this episode!!! I hope you enjoy my take on it.
> 
> As always this is unbeta'd so please be sure to point out any errors so I can fix them and make this better for everyone.

The boys sat in a small diner, stomachs nice and full, but both feeling a little frustrated.  Dean had been through all the papers from around the state, and Sam had been hunting online to see if they could catch any new cases, neither brother having much to show from either branch of inquiry.

Dean halfheartedly suggested they swing back east to check on Sarah, and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or sad that Sam blew the idea off.  Dean had tried to focus on how happy Sam had looked holding her.  Had tried to think of Sam needing healthy good relationships, and needed to stay the hell away from anything Dean wanted from him. 

Dean’s brilliant plan had done little to nothing to get either of those things to stick in his mind however, when Sam sat across from him looking so scrumptious with his hair all scruffy.  And the way he smelled just out of the shower, it killed Dean and made any improvements, in his protective wall he had tried to construct from the idea of not being healthy for Sam, fly out the window. 

So he let it go and focused on what Sam was trying to tell him about the few potential cases he had come across.  A name Sam mentioned, _Elkins,_ made Dean pull out their dad’s journal as Sam described the strange case in Colorado.  At first the cops thought it was some kind of bear attack but then they found signs of robbery too.

Dean finally found the notation in the journal of a D. Elkins with a Colorado area code, which caused his spidey sense to tingle. 

The boys made it to the man’s cabin by nightfall and as they searched inside, they found bountiful evidence that the man in question was a hunter and seemed to point to the fact that there was more than one of whatever had killed him.

Dean found scratches in the floor and upon further investigation, it appeared to be a code for a mail drop, the same way their dad had always done it.  So they went to check it out and found a letter addressed to JW.  It had to be for their dad, but as the boys sat in the Impala trying to decide whether to open it or not, their dad knocked on the window, scaring the crap out of both of them. 

John climbed in the back seat and explained that he had come as soon as he had heard about what had happened to his old friend, Daniel.  Sam tried his best not to let his temper flare, but couldn’t believe his father had come all this way for some guy.  Dean had nearly died and they had gone home and faced the ghost of their mom, and yet John was nowhere to be found, but this guy dies and their dad shows up immediately. 

Sam tried to keep it together, listening as his father described Daniel Elkins as a good man, who taught him a hell of a lot about hunting.  John explained that the reason he had never mentioned him to the boys was because they had had a falling out and he hadn’t seen him in years.

After reading the letter Elkins had left for him, John got upset and asked the boys if they had seen an antique Colt gun at the house.  Dean had seen a box for one but he told his father that it was empty. 

John dropped yet another unexpected bit of information on his sons, the fact that vampires exist and were what had killed Elkins. He insisted they go after them.  When confronted about never telling the boys about the monsters, John explained that he had believed vampires were extinct, but they evidently hadn’t been wiped out the way Elkins had led him to believe.

Early the next morning as the boys slept, John heard a police report about a couple going missing on the road after calling the police about a body in the street.  John jumped up, knowing it was related to the vampires.  He woke the boys and when Sam asked him how he knew this was related, John curtly told him to, “Just follow him, okay.”

He insisted the boys stay by the car as he went to talk to the State Troopers and Sam groused to Dean, “I don’t see why we couldn’t have gone over with him.”

Dean turned to him and huffed, “Oh, don’t tell me it’s already starting.”

Dean’s shoulders felt heavy with the coming storm that was inevitable with the three of them working a case together.  He had no idea how they had survived against Meg and the Daevas without it happening.  Evidently their time together hadn’t been long enough to light either man’s fuse that time.

Sam didn’t know what his brother was talking about, but let it drop as their father walked back to them.

John sauntered up and informed them that it was indeed the vamps and that they were heading west, saying they would have to double back to avoid the police detour.

Sam asked, “How can you be so sure?”

Dean tried to cut him off but Sam insisted, “I just want to know we’re going in the right direction.”

He asked his father again, how he knew.   John showed them that he had found a vampire tooth, and explained that the second set of vampire teeth descends when they attack. 

He told them they needed to get going because they were losing daylight.  As he walked by the Impala, he called Dean down about not touching up his car, that it was going to rust, leaving his oldest boy with, “ I wouldn’t have given you the damned thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it.”

Sam turned to laugh at his brother for getting a rebuke from their dad, but when he saw the hurt and shame on Dean’s face, the sound died in Sam’s throat.  He hated the way John always treated Dean like garbage.  Even though Dean was his good soldier, and followed every order without question, John never saw anything Dean did as being good enough.

The boys followed as John drove his big black truck ninety to nothing all through the county.  Dean read details aloud about what vampires did and how they behaved with their victims, explaining that they would bring survivors to a nest where the pack feeds from them for days or weeks. 

Sam listened but mostly just seethed.  He was trying to stay calm, trying to hold back from the frustration that was seeping into every pore.  He chewed on his anger, Dean’s face falling in hurt kept running through Sam’s mind over and over.  No one should treat Dean like that.  He was so good and worked so hard, always keeping Sam safe no matter what.  He couldn’t believe John never cut him any slack.

He couldn’t keep his thoughts settled or calm.  Finally breaking, Sam brought up the fact that their dad was treating them like children, keeping them on a need to know basis.  Instead of agreeing with him Dean became defensive. 

Sam hated how Dean always took their dad’s side, always defended him, even though John treated Dean like crap. 

The boys fought for a while, both of their nerves raw.  Dean was scared that Sam would get so mad at their dad he would leave again, and Sam hated the situation so much it made him feel like his skin was on fire.

The fight ended with Sam questioning Dean in disbelief, “Are you telling me you’re cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?”

He looked accusatorily at Dean, waiting for a reply.

Dean couldn’t admit out loud that he didn’t like it.  He hated that John didn’t treat him like an equal after all he had been through.  Dean was a skilled hunter and had way more experience than John had when he was Dean’s age, but his dad still treated him like a grunt soldier.  But Dean respected his father, couldn’t disagree with him, or defend himself to John.  It just wasn’t in him to do so.

Dean looked sad and his lips tried unsuccessfully several times to form words before he said flatly, “If that’s what it takes.”

Sam’s forehead frowned in confusion.  After everything he and Dean had been through, all their successes over the better part of the last year, and Dean was just going to accept this crap from their dad.  Sam would never understand it.  He didn’t want to be in charge, but he did want to be a part of the decision making, he felt they both deserved that much, Dean especially.

Dean’s heart hung heavy.  He was so glad to be working a case with his entire family again, and knowing their father was safe meant the world to him.  But the tone John had taken with him earlier did rub him the wrong way.  The derisive attitude had hurt. Especially painful was what John had said, because having his dad give him the car had been one of the best days of his life. 

Also pressing on Dean’s chest so hard he could barely breathe was the knowledge that a blowup between his dad and Sam was inevitable.  He felt nauseous just thinking about it.

The one good thing that had come out of all this though, he wasn’t thinking about Sam as anything other than his brother.  Sure the need, the longing, the desire were all there lurking just under the surface, but with his dad in the picture, he was secure in his ability to swallow it all down.  No danger any of that horrible shit would be popping up to make him fear a mistake of showing or telling Sam anything he shouldn’t, that was for damned sure.

They drove, searching around until dark, and then John called Dean telling him to pull off at the next exit, because he thought he had found the vampires’ trail.  Sam wanted to know how he had come to that conclusion, but their dad hadn’t said.

Sam could control his anger no longer.  He revved the Impala’s engine and passed the truck, swerving so suddenly John almost hit them.  Sam burst forth from the car in a fury the likes Dean hadn’t seen since the night Sam left for Stanford.

Dean watched in frustrated exhaustion as his brother and father lit into one another.  Sam asked John where they were going and what the big deal was about the gun.

Dean tried to diffuse the situation, begging his brother to let it go until after they had killed all the vampires.

John agreed with Dean saying they didn’t have time for the fighting.

Sam yelled at him saying the last time they saw John, he had said it was too dangerous to be together, but now out of the blue he needed their help with little to no explanation.  He was up in John’s space, stating the fact that obviously something big was going down and insisting they wanted to know what.  John told him to get back in the car twice and Sam refused straight to his face both times. 

Dean had had enough.  He said “Sammy I mean it,” and he grabbed his brother and manhandled him away from their father.  

Sam allowed it to happen, because the moment Dean called him Sammy, his rage lessened, if only a tiny bit. He turned, going with Dean towards the car. 

He said under his breath, “This is why I left in the first place.”

Dean’s heart fell, his biggest fear rising and churning to the surface like the froth of the ocean at high tide.

John’s temper flared, asking “What’d you say?”

Sam turned ready to continue the fight, saying through gritted teeth, “You heard me.”

John agreed and said, “Yeah, you left.  Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam, you walked away.” yelling the last of it, grabbing Sam’s jacket and shaking him.

They both ignored Dean as he pleaded for them to stop.

Sam’s jaw tightened, jutting out in defiance as he fumed derisively, “You’re the one who said ‘don’t come back,’ Dad.”

He continued, his angry tone rising with each syllable, “You’re the one who closed that door, not me!”

His voice turned into a growl and then a raging defiant scream as his fury boiled over, “You were just pissed off you couldn’t control me anymore!” He spit the words right in John’s face.

Dean desperately tried to push his way between the two as he said over and over, “Stop it, stop it, stop it!”

He had to break through the double fisted hold John had on Sam’s jacket as well as Sam’s strong arming his father in return.  In spite of being the smallest one there, Dean’s determination forced the angry men apart.

He bellowed, “Stop it, that’s enough!” putting his body in between the two with Sam behind him as if protecting the bigger man from any oncoming blows.

Dean eyed his father and said deeply, “That means you too.”

The men walked away, climbing into their respective vehicles, leaving Dean standing alone in the now quiet night.

The weight of not only the past ten minutes, but the last 6 to 8 years was nearly too much to allow Dean to move.   _How was his family supposed to defeat the vampires, let alone the demon later, if they couldn’t stop fighting with each other?_

Dean climbed back into Baby with Sam and they took off on the trail of the vampires without another word.

The boys road together in silence for a while, the tension between them palpable.

Dean couldn’t take Sam’s anger beating at him one more minute.  But he knew if he said the wrong thing, it might drive Sam away, potentially forever, so he had to be careful.

“I’m sorry Sam.”

Sam’s head turned in Dean’s direction, confusion clear in his furrowed brow.

“What do you have to be sorry for Dean?”  The insinuation that it was their Dad that should apologize hung in the air like a raptor waiting to descend on prey.

Dean took a deep breath, he wasn’t really sure what to say or how to proceed but he had to diffuse the situation.  He was not going to lose Sam again because of the two Winchesters’ tempers. He just couldn’t let that happen.

“I’m sorry you are so upset.”  He tried for neutral.

It was obviously the wrong tactic because Sam’s brows shifted, his eyes closing down in anger.

“Right.”  Was all the answer Dean got in response.

He swallowed hard.  “What I think you fail to understand Sammy, is that Dad does view us as kids, especially you.”

Sam twisted in the driver’s seat, sitting up straighter.  Dean could tell this was about to go off the rails.

“Don’t misunderstand me.  You aren’t a kid, you haven’t been in a long time.  You are a damn fine hunter and the smartest man I know.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise, as he fought to keep the blush off his face, being thankful it was still dark enough outside to leave the interior of the car in shadow.  He couldn’t afford to allow Dean to see how deeply the praise affected him.

Dean continued, “But the last time Dad was really around you, you were what, barely 18, still wet behind the ears as far as he was concerned.”

Dean was pleased the last didn’t get an outburst of any kind and Sam’s demeanor seemed more neutral than it had been before the row with their father.  He could tell his brother was listening at least.

“You have been at school for four years, not hunting, not getting experience in the field.”  Dean could tell his brother was getting ready to argue, his face twisting up in preparation for an angry response. 

Dean tried to calm him, beg him for patience by putting his hand up in a surrender type motion.

“I know what you are capable of dude. I’ve been on the road with you, trusting you to have my back every step of the way.  What I’m saying is that you have to give Dad a chance to see it too.”

Sam’s already open mouth primed to argue, snapped shut as his brother’s words sunk in.  He pursed his lips, in what Dean had always thought of as Sam’s ‘I don’t like your point but I think you might be right,’ pout.

Sam didn’t give Dean the satisfaction of verbally agreeing with him other than to say, “Maybe.”

Dean felt like it was a huge win.  Sam’s shoulders were no longer hunched in defiance.  The fuming cloud of tension had dissipated from the air between them.  And the sun was coming up just over the horizon as they pulled off the main road following their father.

They found their way to a hill overlooking an old barn with several old cars parked out front.  The three Winchesters watched as a vampire drove up in full sunlight as another one opened the barn door for him, proving what John was explaining to the boys about sunlight not killing them.  Direct sunlight did hurt them like a sunburn, but wasn’t deadly although they did sleep during the day.  He informed the boys that the only way to kill vampires was by beheading.

As the men were gearing up to go in and fight the nest, John gave the only apology he could, by way of telling them the story of the Colt and why it was important.  He described how Samuel Colt had created it for a hunter with thirteen special bullets, and the legend said it could kill anything. The boys realized the ramifications of that fact quickly. It could kill the demon they were after, the one that had killed their mom.

The boys stood in silence taking in the gravity of what they had just been told.

John didn’t allow them to soak it in long before insisting they head into the nest, to face the problem at hand.

Dean was rattled by the thought of their demon hunt coming to an end.  He tried to keep his mind on target with what lay before him, but his heart was beating hard at the thought of Sam leaving him, as he had promised to do when the ultimate hunt was concluded.  Just when he thought he had diffused the potential for Sam abandoning him once more, here was another avenue of escape for his brother to seek.

Dean crept as quietly as he could behind his brother and father into the barn, but he was distracted just enough that he knocked a bottle with his foot. His body’s jerking back from it caused him to hit a hammock a vamp was sleeping in, making it rock and sway.

He watched for any signs that the vamp was waking but there was none, and soon Sam called to him from where he had found the victim, they had been looking for, tied to a post.  Sam began untying the woman as Dean went to the corner where other prisoners were locked in a cage.

John had his hand almost on the Colt where it hung near a sleeping pair when the woman Sam had been trying to free regained consciousness and began screaming. 

The noise alerted every vampire in the barn who jumped up and ran after the trio.  John yelled for the boys to run and they made it safely to the Impala before turning and seeing that John was lagging behind.  Once he finally got there he told them that the vamps wouldn’t follow until nightfall, because once a vampire had your scent, they had it for life, which gave the monsters the luxury of waiting.

John sent Dean to the nearest funeral home to retrieve blood from a dead man, which would act like poison for vampires.  Dean’s mind was a whirl the entire time he was gone.  He hoped he had gotten through to Sam enough to keep him from blowing up and leaving.  He didn’t know what more he could do.  He had to find a way to keep Sam here with him.  Even if it only lasted until they killed the demon, it would be worth whatever the price to have Sam with him as long as possible.

And maybe during that extra time, he could convince Sam to stay once the demon was dead.  That was a big maybe, but the thought of losing Sam again, of living without him, it twisted Dean’s guts up and made him long for a drink.  He tried to focus on the task at hand, needing to stay sharp because for some reason there was strangely heavy security at this funeral home, but a grey piercing dread took up residence in the back of his mind the entire time. 

It wasn’t until Dean got back behind the wheel of Baby that a tiny plan began to form.  _What if he took Sam’s side in an argument against their father?_ Sam had always gotten his feelings hurt when he perceived Dean wasn’t sticking up for him against their dad.  Sam had felt that way his entire teenage life.  Dean knew because Sam complained about it to him non-stop every chance he got before leaving for Stanford.  Dean turned over the idea in his mind the entire drive back.

Sam walked the floors of the cabin they were sharing with their Dad, nervous and anxious, unable to be still, waiting for Dean to get back.  He didn’t know how to be alone with his Dad, and it was making his usual nerves about Dean being off on his own, a thousand times worse.

His father began talking to him, describing how he had wanted a different life for Sam, for Dean too.  He had put together a college fund for each of them the days they were born and continued putting money into both accounts every month until their mom died.  Sam could tell what came next was hard for John to admit.  He said he had finally realized that at some point due to fear, wanting the boys to be safe and prepared for all the nasty things out there, he had stopped being their father and had become their drill sergeant. 

It touched Sam, he had been so angry at his dad for so long, that he didn’t really know how to be without that constant rage and resentment.   Everything Dean had said earlier was making more and more sense.  Their reconnection was cut short by Dean coming through the door with a container filled to the brim with blood.

They staged a trap on the road, with Dean posing as if Baby had broken down.  Sam’s darker side knew the plan would work because he would have wrecked a car to pull over for Dean, with his ass sticking out so suggestively the way it was.  He tried to shun the thought, but found it desperately hard to do with Dean moving around under the hood, hips twisting this way and that. His dad stepping closer to Sam’s side to get a better angle with his crossbow, was the only thing that finally brought Sam’s mind back on track.

The plan did work like a charm because two of the vamps showed up right away.  The female grabbed Dean and kissed him.  Sam wanted to cut her head off immediately for that infraction alone, but he had to stick with the plan.  While Dean distracted the two on the road, John shot them both with arrows dipped in the dead man’s blood.  The poison took effect quickly allowing them to capture the woman.  Dean loaded her into the truck while John relieved the male vamp of his head.

They regrouped on the edge of the woods, making a fire and burning a mixture of herbs to disguise the brothers’ scents to keep the vamps off their trails so that they could infiltrate the nest once again unnoticed.  John instructed them to vacate the area as fast as they could once their part of the task was done, leaving the rest of the vamps for him to take care of. 

The boys both balked, not wanting him to go it alone.  Sam realized that John not only meant to take on the leader of the vamps by himself, but to then take the Colt and go after the demon alone, as well. 

Sam’s anger began a slow boil, but he tried to remember Dean’s words, trying to keep his temper in check at least somewhat.  He called John out for wanting to go after the demon alone, but without the yelling that usually accompanied that kind of confrontation.  He told John he couldn’t keep treating them like children.  John countered that they _were_ his children and he was just trying to keep them safe.

Dean had been standing to the side in silence, and both Sam and John turned to him in shock as he said, “Dad, all due respect, but that’s a bunch of crap.”

It hurt Dean in a way that nothing else could, to betray his father like that, to speak to him disrespectfully, but he couldn’t stand by and swallow it this time, now was his chance to maybe keep Sam, at least begin the process of winning him over anyway.

Sam’s heart began to beat wildly.  Dean had never taken his side in a fight between Sam and John before, had never even really stood up to his dad about much of anything before. ‘Yes sir,’ just seemed to fall from Dean’s mouth anytime John Winchester had spoken.  Sam didn’t know what to make of this, but he knew he couldn’t seem to catch his breath from it.

Dean continued the quiet but firm pressure standing against his father.  He told John that he couldn’t be that worried about keeping them safe when John himself had sent them out to hunt all kinds of various bad things over the past months. Dean knew there was something more to this. 

John told him that the demon was different, was worse than anything they had faced and he couldn’t make the same moves if he was worried about keeping them alive.

Dean knew what he meant.  He accused John of meaning that he couldn’t be as reckless if they were there.

John admitted that he didn’t expect to make it out of the fight, with the demon, in one piece, that their mom’s death had nearly killed him, and he couldn’t bear to watch them die too.

Once he got started, Dean’s own ire simmered just under the surface.  Somehow his argument wasn’t just for Sam, he realized he had things he needed answers to for himself.  He asked “What happens if you die, and we could have done something about it?”

There weren’t many things Sam believed Dean could have said in that instant that would have surprised him more than, “I think maybe Sammy’s right about this one. I think we should do this together.”

Dean was barely able to keep his emotions at bay, not just at the thought of losing John to the demon, but of losing Sam even if John won too.  His voice was thick with pain and fear as he said, “We’re stronger as a family, Dad.  We just are.  You know it.”

John shut the disagreement down saying, “We’re running out of time.  You do your job and you get out of the area.  That’s an order.”

He walked away without a further word.

John drove past the barn allowing the vamps to pick up the female’s scent.   John knew she was important to Luther, the leader, since vampires mate for life.  The older Winchester was counting on using her to trade for the Colt and then taking out the vamps too.  But what he didn’t count on was once the group of vampires stopped him, and he made Luther drop the Colt, the female got free distracting John, giving the leader a chance to throw him so hard into the windshield that it knocked him out.

The boys followed John’s instructions, freeing the human captives from the cage in the barn and taking out the lone vampire left behind to guard them.  But they decided together to not complete the last part of the plan.  Neither could stomach the idea of fleeing the area while John faced the rest of the vampires alone.  They circled back around, tracking the vampires to where they were facing off against their dad. 

Dean shot two with dead man’s blood tipped arrows before the leader captured Sam.  Dean grabbed the machete that Sam had dropped when the vampire knocked him down, but couldn’t take a chance that Luther would hurt Sam.

The vamp had Sam pulled tight against his chest with his arm choking off Sam’s airway.  Dean watched in fearful fury as he tightened his hold threatening to break Sam’s neck, unless Dean put the blade down.

Dean’s face was as hard as Sam had ever seen it, standing in the headlights of the cars looking like a badass with the machete raised high.  The vampire began squeezing Sam’s neck like an anaconda, causing Sam to gasp and grunt in anguish.  Dean dropped the knife on the ground with a clank.  He wasn’t sure what his next play was going to be but before he had to decide, John drew the vamps attention away.  As Luther turned to face John, he shot him square in the center of the forehead with the Colt.  It killed Luther, causing the last remaining two from the nest to take off in their car.

The brothers went back to the cabin they had been staying in to pack up.  John walked in and said, “So boys, you ignored a direct order back there.”

His tone wasn’t aggressive, more tired than confrontational.

Sam didn’t have it in him to fight at that moment, merely saying, “Yes sir,” in a sad quiet whisper.  He was embarrassed and ashamed that the vampire had gotten the jump on him, and was awaiting condemnation for it.

Dean on the other hand, was not having it.  He had watched as Sam had almost been sacrificed to save his Dad and he knew Sam didn’t regret going to save John, but it still was weighing heavy on Dean’s heart.  If he had to choose between his dad and Sam, it was a no brainer and he was tired of being on the wrong side of the argument between the two. 

It was time he backed his brother up, not just as a way to hopefully keep Sam, but because it was what Dean wanted to do.  He might not be able to love Sam in the healthy, only brotherly way Sam deserved, but he could damn well make sure John didn’t take their disobedience out on Sam this time.

Sam’s eyes got wide and cut towards his brother quickly when he heard Dean’s gravelly voice answer their father with, “But we saved your ass.”

Sam wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, other than the runaway beating of his heart was suddenly making it hard to breathe again.  This side of Dean, the one strong enough to stand in the face of his hero, John Winchester, was breathtaking.  Sam’s stomach was doing flip-flops in that nervous, oh my God I love this man sort of way. And Sam was quite sure that if not for the fact that every bone in his body was convinced that John would kill him dead if he ever found out, Sam’s dick would be standing at attention at this very moment.

Dean stood his ground, expecting a knock down drag out with his old man, but to his surprise John said, “You’re right.”

Dean couldn’t believe it as his father agreed to work with the boys, going after the demon together.

Relief flooded both of John Winchester’s sons.  He assumed the pleased look on both of their faces was because he was finally treating them like equals, like the men they had both grown into.  And he was right, at least partially, but a huge part of why both sons were happy, was because they felt like allies, like there was a different deeper solidarity between them for the first time, and neither were sure what to do with how it made each feel.  But they were both also grateful to finally have John Winchester there as an all powerful shield between them, to keep the other brother safe from the dark desires hidden secretly in both of their hearts.   

**Author's Note:**

> This one was surprisingly hard to write. I don't know if it was because I was too invested, and it caused a little bit of a block or what, but this one was very challenging for me. But I really am happy with the way it turned out. I hope you are too. Feel free to let me know either way. I truly do value constructive criticism not just happy positive comments. (Don't get me wrong, I LIVE for the happy positive comments. I am a bit of a praise whore.) Wow that took a turn...
> 
> Love to you all!! Off to work on the last 2 of the season... eeek...


End file.
